Brick
Brick (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Blossom's equivalent, he is the quick-tempered leader of the Boys who possesses little of Blossom's tactical logic. He often goes off on gloating tangents that irritate even his brothers. He has an abrasive and rash attitude, which often causes conflict with his brothers. He wears a red baseball cap. He also originally had bangs, which were replaced with a long spiky hair down his back when he was revived. After his resurrection, Brick became much more controlling, as seen when he would announce what games the boys would play or his ideas for fighting the Powerpuff Girls. He also hits Boomer for no reason other than for his own amusement or thinking he's saying something stupid. His signature color is red. Appearance Brick is wearing a red baseball cap and a custom made red t-shirt that says "Brick is the Man" with black jeans and red sneakers. Black muscle shirt w/ a red dragon in the middle w/ its wings in the back. Black skinny jeans with red flames on the bottom. A red belt with a dragon buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nike's with red outline. A red hat with black graffiti with ‘Blossom’ written on the side has chains hanging from it as well. Wears a black trench coat that stops at his ankles (Sleeveless). Has piercings all around his ears, (Right) gold cuff w/ a ruby dangling from it, a gold pointer dangling from it as well, (Left) silver cross ear cuff that is connected to the top of his ear with smaller crosses descending down, and a pink diamond at the lobe. Wears black fingerless gloves with spiked cuffs, a golden winged cross with a ruby in the middle, and a gold necklace with ‘Blossom’ written in Kanji with different precious gems imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a ruby heart and a pink diamond heart encircled with a cross in the middle with 16 wings on each side with emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and amethysts around it. Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter, Absens in remota’ or in English ‘Love me faithfully, See how I am faithful, With all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, Even though I am far away’ in cursive. Gallery Hardness Brick.jpg|Brick in PPGD NekoAA.gif|Brick Blinking eyes Brick_by_mimi9357.jpg|Bleedman version of Brick Brick-Z.jpg|Hard Brick RRBZ2006111102big.jpg|Brick in PPGZ Brick-Wallpaper-brick-rowdyruff-boys-21601212-1251-867.jpg|Brick`s Collage Brick-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-9230164-160-142.jpg|happy brick Blaze-Chan.jpg|Daughter Boys And Girls.png|High School Pain In The Neck.jpg|Get off me! Brick And Blossom's First Meeting.jpg|Love Triangle 185px-The-rowdyruff-boys 37483 top.jpg|Who did that?! Brick.jpg|Neh! *sticks out tounge* Work.gif|Job Haloween blossom x brick by bipinkbunny-d31q8xc.png|A Very Red Halloween Triangle heart by turtlehill-d55jkdm.jpg|Brick-Blossom-Dexter Brick by turtlehill-d4w3urr.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy brick by turtlehill-d3dvprj.jpg|Prince Toonfantasy ppg and rrb by turtlehill-d3dq9t0.jpg|RRB + PPG Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Blair Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|2 Neices & 1 Nephew Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Niece & Nephew Buddy.png|Nephew Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family pic Blair.png|Daughter Adult Brick.png|Adult Adult Blossom.png|Wife Hard Decision by blossomppg.jpg|Which One? BlosSom X BrIcK III by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kiss Brick and blossom by val3riao0o-d3h3wso.jpg|Teens BlOsSoM x BrIcK by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Piggy Back Ride! BloSsOM X BrIcK II by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Bed of Roses ppgd_brick_blossom_and_dexter_by_propimol-d3y9w92.jpg|Love Triangles Brick_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Teen Brick brick_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d48ouip.jpg|Sketches Category:Boys Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:male characters Category:thin characters Category:villains Category:living characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Teams Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Crossovers Category:Comics Category:Counterparts